Fly away from here
by LyandraDR
Summary: [CRISSCOLFER] Uma festa de aniversário, um desejo e um príncipe pra torná-lo realidade. / fanfic da Joyce


**FLY AWAY FROM HERE - ONLY CHAPTER**

**fanfic by JOYCE CHRISTINA**

**music: Toxic - Britney Spears**

* * *

Faz alguns dias desde a minha "festa" surpresa de aniversário e definitivamente não era daquele jeito que eu queria comemorar meus 24 anos. quase ninguém que estava lá era meu amigo de verdade, e tirando a minha família, só tinha uma pessoa com quem eu queria passar o meu dia especial.

Darren.

Darren Criss.

Mas infelizmente quando os nossos nomes se juntavam era um estardalhaço, tanto para os fãs quanto pra imprensa. Eu não sei porquê insistir nessa história que eu estou com o Will e ele com Mia. Nós somos bons atores, mas não há talento que consiga fingir um romance com esses "companheiros". Porque afinal, não tem ninguém que seja enganado com isso.

Estou em minha cama olhando para o teto, desde que adotei Cooper ele e Brian brincam o tempo todo e eu fico aqui pensando nisso. Eu deveria estar feliz, daqui a alguns dias sai o meu quarto livro, o terceiro da minha série TLOS, mas não consigo, e ainda pra piorar glee entrou em um mega hiatus, não sei pra quê tantas férias!

Ouço meu celular apitando e dou uma olhada pra saber o que era, e sim, aquilo me fez ganhar o dia!

_"Eu sei que aquele não era seu aniversário, apesar de você estar totalmente encantador vestido de Harry Sexy Potter, e sério aquilo me rendeu problemas se é que você me entende, haha. Eu sei que aquele não era seu aniversário, e eu sei que quando for ele vai ser especial para você, e para mim. Te vejo em breve. Te amo._

_São seus, meus olhos de coruja 3"_

Dizer que meus olhos somente arderam quando eu li aquilo era esconder a verdade, eu chorei mesmo, feito uma criança! Faltava dois dias para o meu aniversário de verdade, e eu queria que o que Darren tivesse dito fosse verdade, porque pra mim eu ainda estaria triste até lá, ainda mais levando em consideração que meus pais e minha irmã não poderiam vir pra me ver, e nem eu poderia vê-los.

* * *

Meu grande dia! Às vezes, me pergunto se Ryan colocou toda aquela ironia em Kurt por minha causa. Recebi ligações, mensagens, flores, tweets, meus fãs subiram uma tag pra mim todos os dias por uma semana... Mesmo estando deprimido aquilo me deixava feliz, eles realmente gostavam de mim. Darren não deu sinal de vida, me pergunto se ele não estava só brincando quando mandou aquela mensagem.

Termino de fazer minha macarronada e vou pra sala com meu prato e um copo de coca diet, Brian e Cooper passaram o dia no meu pé me seguindo por todos os lugares. Deus, eu só dou sorte com animais!

Como a dois dias atrás ouço meu celular bipar e novamente é uma mensagem dele.

_"Esse sim é o grande dia! Eu já te disse em algum desses cinco anos que esse dia é maravilhoso? Me diz quando chove no seu aniversário? Isso mesmo, nunca! E vamos lá Christopher, largue essa coca diet e vá olhar o sol que temos hoje! Deveriam dar um prêmio a ele por ser tão encantador, brilhante, iluminado, quente, sereno, tranquilizador e nervoso quando quer ser! Espera, ainda estamos falando do sol ou eu me confundi com os adjetivos e descrevi você? Acho que eles servem para os dois. Esses dias tem sido de tempestade não é? Tem sido difícil caminhar e viver direito com toda essa chuva e neve que estão nos rodeando, mas hey, você é meu sol! Feliz aniversário!_

_PS: e como eu disse, hoje o dia está ensolarado pra mim. Até breve._

_São seus, meus olhos de coruja 3"_

Ele tinha razão, nossos dias andam uma tempestade sem fim. Às vezes me pergunto se algum de nós será atingido por um raio à lá Carson, e aí vamos finalmente perceber se vale a pena ou não ficar preso a essa tempestade sem fim. E como ele sabia que eu estaria tomando coca diet? E o que ele queria com todos aqueles elogios? Eu estava chorando por causa deles! Não que eu fosse uma pessoa fraca, na verdade de nós dois Darren era o mais chorão, mas desde que eu o conheci, desde que eu soube que ele seria o parceiro de Kurt, ele se tornou a minha criptônima, e tudo aquilo sobre eu ensolarar o seu dia, ou sobre hoje fazer sol, eu não entendia. Mas dessa vez eu tive força pra respondê-lo.

_"Tem certeza que faz sol hoje? Porque na minha janela eu só consigo ver uma tempestade horrível, uma tempestade que eu não consigo controlar, ou ao menos ter previsão de quando vai acabar. Não faça isso Dare, não me diga que eu sou seu sol, pois eu não me sinto irradiando luz pra lugar nenhum, muito menos pra você nesse momento, e talvez esse seja o porquê de ainda estar chovendo na minha janela._

_São meus, os seus olhos de coruja 3"_

Em menos de um minuto a resposta dele chegou.

_"Não diga isso, NUNCA! Christopher, eu vejo você brilhando em todos os lugares, eu vejo e sinto você me aquecendo. Toda tempestade passa Chris, ela sempre vai embora, e a minha vai hoje! Entre no meu site agora!"_

Peguei meu notebook em cima da mesinha de centro da sala e entrei no site que já estava como favorito. Assim que a página terminou de carregar levei um susto, em letras garrafais estava escrito **"Darren Criss desmente romance com suposta namorada e admite que tudo não passava de uma farsa!"** cliquei no link na hora, mas só consegui ler a frase _"Mia era uma desculpa dos produtores, um jeito de me colocar de fora de rumores. Na verdade isso nunca passou de preconceito, nunca me apaixonei por sexo e sim por alma e definitivamente a alma, a pessoa que eu amo é outra."_ Não consegui ler o resto, ouvi uma batida na porta e fui abrir, era um entregador de flores, mas não era um buquê apenas, ele tinha mais dez companheiros atrás dele, todos com dois buquês cada, um tipo de flor cada. Pedi que entrassem e fossem colocando em algum móvel. O ultimo entregador fez questão de me entregar em mãos às flores, rosas vermelhas com um pequeno cartão.

_"Meu bem, o que você acha, de sair pra voar? Voar pra um lugar que ninguém conhece? Voarmos. Voarmos só eu e você? Ninguém descobriria, e se descobrirem eu vou sorrir e sorrir, sem parar! Então venha, venha voar em direção ao céu, porque eu, eu vou voar em direção ao meu sol!"_

Ow, ow, ow, ow, aquilo era, ow! Mal tive tempo pra me acostumar com todas aquelas flores, Cooper latia feito louco pra todos os buquês e Brian o olhava com cara de ironia e depois me olhava perguntando o que era aquilo.

- Não sei Bri, não sei Bri! Não me pergunte, não faço a mínima ideia!

Meu celular começou a tocar.

- Alô?

- _Você gostou?_ - Meu coração deu um pulo, aquela voz rouca, não! Como eu atendia o celular sem olhar no visor?

- Darren?

- _Oi! Estou te esperando daqui a meia hora, no endereço que esta no buquê de girassóis._

- Alguma ligação à... – Darren me interrompeu.

- _Sim, à você. Eu te espe-..._ - O interrompi antes que ele terminasse a frase.

- Já estou indo.

Fui quase que correndo para o banheiro, não podia ir encontrá-lo assim todo mulambento. Nunca um banho foi tão caprichado e rápido ao mesmo tempo. Já estava passando o perfume quando recebi outra mensagem, dessa vez de Amber. Eu estranhei já que ela já havia me ligado hoje pela manhã.

_"Por onde quer que você voe, se lembre meu passarinho, você precisa trocar as penas! Te amo!"_

Okay, aquilo era um complô então! Então eu teria que levar outras roupas, mas pelo que eu tinha visto no cartão o lugar não ficava nem a vinte minutos da minha casa. Peguei algumas mudas de roupa, minha toalha, creme e perfume. Tinha comida o suficiente para Brian e Cooper por algumas horas, primeiro eu tinha que saber o que ele estava armando, depois via como alimentar meus bichos caso preciso.

Como o esperado não demorei nem quinze minutos para chegar ao local, não sabia se eu dirigia mais rápido ou mais devagar. Minhas mãos soavam frio, e parecia que o ar não queria entrar por meus pulmões. Parei na casa do endereço, ela me pareceu extremamente aconchegante, como uma casa de campo só que na cidade. Não parecia ser muito grande, o jardim era colorido e tinha um banco virado pra rua, pela lateral da casa dava pra ver que ele continuava por trás dela também. Já tinha um carro estacionado na garagem que parecia caber o meu também, e foi o que eu fiz, estacionei lá. Tomei coragem e desci lentamente enquanto ouvia o portão elétrico se fechar, e caminhando em rumo à porta da casa vi Darren sorrindo para mim. Com os cabelos médios, soltos em quase cachos, camiseta azul escuro, bermuda bege e pés descalços. E no rosto, o sorriso que pra mim era o céu.

- Viu como eu tinha razão? Hoje o dia está ensolarado!

Meio minuto sem conseguir respirar e sem conseguir pensar foram o bastante pra mim.

- Que lugar é esse? - Perguntei ignorando a frase dele.

- Essa é a minha nova casa, e parabéns, você vai ser a primeira pessoa além de mim a conhecê-la!

- Que honra! - Fez uma careta ao perceber a minha ironia. - Ela é linda, é como uma casa no campo...

- Só que na cidade! Eu sei, eu sei! Vem, eu sei que você não almoçou, preparei alguma coisa pra nós. - ele estendeu a mão e eu apenas afirmei a cabeça, pegando em seus dedos calejados pelos instrumentos musicais e já me arrepiando ao me lembrar das sensações que eles causavam.

A casa por dentro só confirmava o jeito de casa do campo, com móveis em tom bege, uma lareira na sala, muitos detalhes em madeira e uma ar de felicidade. Tomara que esse ar traga isso, tomara que essa energia venha para mim.

- Bom, essa é a sala, a cozinha fica por aqui passando pelo corredor que não cabe mais de uma pessoa por vez... - Soltou uma gargalhada que me fez sorrir também. - E aqui estamos! Minha enorme cozinha que vai me ajudar a aprender a cozinhar!

- A cozinha vai te ensinar a cozinhar Darren? Jura? - Ele parecia satisfeito com o sorriso que ainda estava em meu rosto. - E isso é lasanha? Me diga que você encomendou isso, porque se não foi ainda dá tempo de nós jogarmos fora!

- Hey! Não duvide dos meus dotes culinários! - ele botou as mãos na cintura, inclinou levemente o rosto para parecer ofendido. - Mas sim, foi lasanha congelada. Vem, tem sua coca diet aqui!

- Ótimo, porque um certo alguém me fez largar a minha. - Disse já me sentando, eu queria tentar continuar o tom sério, mas eu não conseguia manter o gelo por muito tempo com ele.

A refeição foi agradável, algumas palavras e vários sorrisos. No fim, ele se levantou e pegou na geladeira um mini bolo confeitado. Em cima feito por pasta americana tinha dois bonequinhos, um que se parecia com ele e outro que se parecia comigo. Tinha ainda um gato, um cachorro e um pássaro, que estava pousado em seu ombro. Após comermos o bolo que ele mesmo intitulou ser de chocolate com chocolate, perguntei sobre o pássaro. Ele então se levantou e foi em direção ao jardim, me chamando pra ir junto.

- Chris, esse é o Pavarotti!

Sorri com o nome e peguei o pássaro que era igual ao que usamos em glee. Fiz um leve carinho nele enquanto reparava nos fundos da casa. Tinha um jardim ali também, e uma mini área de serviço. Também tinha uma área coberta com uma mini cozinha e a decoração de uma sala. Ali, ao contrário do resto da casa, não tinha um ar de campo, mas de algo mais informal, quase um barzinho. No jardim tinha outros bancos de madeira, no qual me inspiraram. Coloquei Pavarotti de volta na gaiola e puxei Darren pela mão até nos sentarmos em um dos bancos.

- Darren, o que você está fazendo?

- Eu pensei que isso era óbvio aqui, Chris. Tentando te dar um dia digno do seu aniversário. - Sorriu e passou a mão em meu rosto, "estacionando" em meu pescoço.

- Por quê, Darren? – Nossos rostos estavam se juntando aos poucos, involuntariamente. Algo que acontecia normalmente quando estávamos juntos, sem precisarmos nos preocupar, nossos corpos já tomavam posição.

- Porque você é tudo, Chris. – Não havia mais distância entre nós, estávamos nos beijando. Há tempos eu não sentia isso, não sentia o gosto da boca dele na minha, não sentia a respiração dele em meu rosto.

Aprofundei o beijo e o ouvi suspirar quando mordi seu lábio inferior. Ainda de testas coladas, falei: - Você foi louco em publicar aquilo no seu site, como ainda não tem jornalistas na sua porta?

- Eu não aguentava mais aquela mentira, e bom, eles não sabem ainda onde eu moro. E hoje eu só existo pra você, em razão de você.

- Aquele foi o meu presente?

- Não exatamente, se você quiser você pode ter um presente muito maior.

- Você não me mostrou o resto da casa, mas antes... - Peguei meu celular do bolso e coloquei no twitter. Me aconcheguei junto à ele e pedi que sorrisse. Tirei uma foto e não coloquei legenda. - Esse foi o meu presente de aniversário pra mim mesmo.

Ele levantou sorrindo e me puxou pela mão me levando para dentro da casa novamente.

- Quando você teve a ideia de sair daquele minúsculo apartamento e vir pra cá? - Perguntei assim que passávamos da cozinha, entrando na sala e dando de cara com uma escada que não tinha reparado quando cheguei.

- Sempre achei aquele lugar impessoal de mais pra ser meu lugar de descanso, isso aqui é mais a minha cara, não acha? - Me perguntou sorrindo de canto. - Bom, esse é meu mini estúdio... - O lugar era bem iluminado, tinha paredes brancas com adesivos de música e alguns discos antigos pendurados nas paredes, além de três violões e duas guitarras. Uma bateria no canto do "quarto" e um teclado próximo à ela, e o resto do espaço, que cabia no mínimo mais umas seis pessoas. – Então... O que você achou? – Disse com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. - Eu queria um piano de calda, mas acho que vou deixar pra comprar quando me casar. - Um leve rubor invadiu seu rosto ao dizer isso.

- Eu achei a sua cara realmente, e sim, é melhor você deixar o piano de calda branco pra quando você casar. – Segurei sua mão, vendo o vermelho sair de seu rosto rapidamente.

- Quem disse que o piano vai ser branco?

-Eu, ora. Ele tem que combinar com a decoração da minha futura casa! – Enfatizei no "minha", o que fez a boca de Darren se abrir em um perfeito "O" e suas bochechas voltaram a ficar vermelhas. Não resisti à sua enorme fofura e o puxei pela cintura, colando nossos corpos e o beijando forte logo depois. O suspiro dele foi de surpresa com uma pitada de prazer. No final do beijo fiz questão de dar uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior, do jeito que sempre fazia.

- Vamos conhecer o resto da casa? – Disse Darren ainda com o corpo colado ao meu. Antes de responder puxei sua cintura novamente contra mim e capturei seus lábios em um beijo mais calmo dessa vez, mas que mostrou todos os meus sentimentos naquele momento.

- Acho que temos tempo pra isso depois. – Disse em um tom provocador perto de sua orelha. – Que tal você mostrar nosso quarto agora? – Perguntei enquanto distribuía alguns beijos pela extensão do pescoço do moreno.

- T-tudo bem. – Disse ofegante.

Antes de nos desvencilhar o puxei para mais um beijo terminado com alguns selinhos. Darren segurou minha mão e me puxou para o andar de cima onde de princípio vi quatro portas que descobriria mais tarde o que era.

O quarto era um dos mais bonitos que já havia visto na vida, era como se ele tivesse saído inteiramente de uma folha de revista. No centro uma cama com lençóis brancos, bem em baixo de uma claraboia redonda que dava o charme de dormir sob a luz das estrelas. Os móveis claros contrastavam com o tapete e a cortina, e uma pequena porta que dava acesso à um pequeno banheiro.

Me importei naquele momento em apenas fechar a porta atrás de mim, virar Darren e capturar seus lábios novamente. As mãos fortes e decididas do moreno passavam por minhas costas apertando pontos que somente ele sabia que eram eróticos pra mim. Suspiros atrapalhavam o beijo, mas o deixavam ainda mais gostoso do que qualquer outro. – Pronto para estrear sua cama nova? – Perguntei brincalhão enquanto beijava o pescoço de Darren... Já falei que ele adorava isso?

Sem responder uma sequer palavra, Darren deu alguns passos atrapalhados e me deitou na cama, tirando a camisa antes de se deitar em cima de mim e voltar a me beijar. Como eu amava aquele corpo, meu deus. Darren era praticamente o sonho de qualquer cara gay, ou até mesmo hétero.

De repente as calças começavam a ficar apertadas e o local começava a ficar quente, apesar do sol fraco que aparecia ao lado de fora. –_ Be my teenage dream tonight..._ – Darren cantarolou enquanto se afastava e desabotoava minha blusa em cuidado nenhum.

- Ei, é a minha preferida. É a sua preferida. – Alertei. O moreno apenas assentiu e continuou com cuidado dessa vez. Vi rapidamente um tecido lilás passando a ficar amassado no chão e sequer dei bola. Os lábios de Darren pareciam mais atraentes pra mim.

Nossos peitos nu se colavam e nos braços de Darren eu sabia que não tinha lugar nenhum no mundo que me fizesse ficar mais feliz do que ali. Esse sim era o aniversário perfeito, e aquilo não parecia nem um pouco errado ao meu ver.

- Suas calças ainda estão aí... – Darren resmungou durante o beijo com as mãos atentas ao meu cinto, tentando tirá-lo.

- A sua bermuda também. – Respondi tentando ajuda-lo.

- Urhg, essas calças apertadas que você usa... – Darren tirou os lábios do meu e passou a dar mais atenção ao meu cinto, tirando uma gargalhada gostosa de mim. Alguns segundos depois ele voltara para minha boca conseguindo abrir minha braguilha e passado a mão rapidamente por cima da ereção visível pela minha cueca branca. – Chris...

- É, eu sei... – Suspirei, o virando na cama. Abri rapidamente o botão da bermuda de Darren e a tirei num toque de mágicas. O moreno usava uma boxer preta apertada que deixava sua ereção ainda mais à mostra.

Coloquei minhas pernas uma em cada lado da cintura de Darren, não antes de me livrar da minha calça também, e desci para beijá-lo. Suas mãos passavam pelas minhas costas e coxas, apertando sem se importar em deixarem marcas ou roxos. Nossos suspiros eram substituídos por pequenos gemidos que não conseguíamos segurar.

Darren estava ficando louco praticamente comigo rebolando em cima de seu pênis ereto por baixo da cueca box, tentou falar algumas coisas mas estava mais interessado no beijo e nos meus movimentos de quadril. Há tempos não usávamos mais lubrificantes ou camisinhas, descobrimos que éramos melhores sem aquilo.

- Chris... – Um gemido abafado saiu de sua boca quando nos separamos para respirar. Colei minha testa na de Darren e sorri como nunca antes havia sorrido.

- O que foi? – Perguntei ingênuo.

- ...Chris... – Falou novamente em um tom que fez minha ereção pulsar dentro da boxer. Beijei seus lábios fortemente, eles estavam ficando roxos. Minhas mãos percorriam suas laterais e seu peito, deus, como eu amava aquele peito. Se prestasse bem atenção, conseguiria ver alguns chupões que dei por ali meses atrás.

- Você é todo meu, Criss. – Disse enquanto beijava seu pescoço e Darren fechava os olhos de prazer. – Pra sempre meu.

As mãos de Darren chegaram à barra da minha cueca e começaram a fervorosamente tentar tirá-la. Assenti e saí de cima de Darren e da cama, que fez um beicinho adorável. – Aonde você vai? – Perguntou?

- Fazer uma coisinha pra você. – Fui até minha calça no chão e peguei no bolso meu celular, deixando bem claro meu quadril para cima fazendo Darren morder os lábios. O moreno sentou na cama me olhando com luxúria.

- O que você vai fazer...? – Perguntou com mais malícia dessa vez.

Ignorei a pergunta do meu namorado e coloquei em meu celular uma música que o fez arrepiar. Afinal, quem melhor que Toxic de Britney Spears para uma dança sensual?

- _Baby can't you see? I'm calling... __A guy like you should wear a warning… -_ Passava a mão pelo meu corpo sensualmente e Darren me olhava com as sobrancelhas curvadas, sem saber que eu tinha a capacidade de fazer algo tão sexy. _– It's dangerous, I'm falling..._ – Cantava e dançava ao mesmo tempo, sabia que Darren adorava esse meu tom de voz mais rouco em músicas.

- Chris, você está em enlouquecendo. – Disse inaudível enquanto colocava a mão dentro da cueca para se acalmar um pouco.

- _There's no escape, I can't wait. __I need a hit, baby give me it._ – Coloquei minha perna na beirada da cama e vi Darren fechar os olhos rapidamente de prazer. – _You're dangerous, I'm loving it._

Mexia meu quadril rapidamente, mantendo os olhos de Darren presos em minha boxer que quase explodia de prazer ao ver Darren se masturbando em minha frente, gemendo meu nome.

_- Too high, can't come down..._ – Darren cantou de olhos fechados tentando aguentar mais um pouco. Aquilo deveria ser sexy demais pra ele. – _Losing my head, spinning `round and `round. Do you feel me now?_

- _With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. __You're toxic, I'm slipping under…_ - Minhas mãos passaram pelo meu peito chegando até a barra da minha boxer, e então vi Darren morder os lábios e tirar a mão de dentro da sua cueca, apertando o lençol com força. –_ With the taste of a poison, I'm Paradise. __I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_- And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_ – Darren continuou com sua voz rouca. Fiz sinal para continuar cantando que daria mais atenção agora para minha cueca. Enquanto ele continuava, virei de costas rebolando um pouco. – _It's getting late to give you up, I took a sip from the devil's cup. Slowly it's taking over me._

Abaixei o lado esquerdo e olhei pra trás, mordendo meu lábio. Se Darren não sabia que eu poderia ser aquilo de sexy, eu também estava me surpreendendo comigo mesmo. Aquele presente definitivamente estava sendo para Darren, e somente pra ele.

_- Too high, can't come down. It's in the air and it's all around. __Can you feel me now?_ – Cantava com sua voz falhando. Sabia que tudo que Darren queria era vir até mim e provar um pouco do meu sabor. Resolvi acabar logo com a tortura e tirei de uma vez minha cueca, levando até os pés.

_- With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under. __–_ Voltei a cantar antes de me virar e vi Darren suspirando ao me ver totalmente sem roupa. – _With the taste of a poison, I'm in Paradise. __I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_ – Caminhei lentamente até a cama e vi meu amor mordendo os lábios e soltando os lençóis, colocando as mãos no ar tentando me alcançar.

_- And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic? –_ Darren completou assim que colocou as mãos no meu quadril desnudo. Suspirei com o toque e fiz questão de aproveitar e tirar sua cueca também.

A música ainda ficava de fundo, mas não nos importamos mais em cantar. Nossas bocas se juntaram rapidamente em um beijo rápido em sintonia com a música. Nossos membros se tocando dava um frio na espinha que era a melhor sensação do mundo. Mãos desesperadas tocando todo pedaço de carne visível... Estávamos enlouquecendo um com a presença do outro.

- Chris, por que você faz isso? – Suspirou escapando para meu pescoço, deixando marcas por ali.

Sentei novamente em cima dele, mexendo meu quadril e explorando seu peito e pescoço. Darren me abraçou com força e me virou na cama, suspirando e gemendo baixinho. Aquele homem conseguia tirar o melhor lado de mim.

- Como você consegue ser tão...? Meu deus, Christopher. – Ele sabia o efeito que meu nome inteiro causava em mim. Deixei minhas costas se chocarem contra o lençol de cetim e fechei meus olhos, aproveitando os beijos de Darren no meu pescoço e suas mãos percorrendo meu membro rapidamente.

- Faça logo. – Suspirei.

- Você me tortura daquele jeito e acha que vou entregar o ouro desse jeito, meu amor? – Disse beijando meu peito, descendo ainda mais.

- D-darren, você não vai...? – Ele foi. A boca descia rapidamente meu membro ereto, molhando sua extensão e me deixando louco de prazer. As palavras que saíam da minha boca não faziam mais sentido pra mim, apenas o toque de Darren... Puta que pariu, aquele definitivamente era o melhor sexo que já havíamos tido em tanto tempo.

O moreno enquanto me chupava levou dois dedos à minha boca, e eu os suguei também. Estávamos naquela luta de quem fazia o outro sentir mais prazer, e atualmente ele estava ganhando. Suspirei de tristeza ao ver parar, mas o sorriso que me deu depois foi maravilhoso, iluminou meu dia, era meu sol.

Então ele pegou os dedos molhados e brincou com minha entrada, bem quando eu podia jurar que ele não podia me torturar mais. Ficou apenas brincando, esperando eu implorar por mais toque. – Darren... – E eu fiz.

- O que você quer, meu amor? – Perguntou rouco, inocente.

- Você. – Falei de olhos fechados.

- Christopher, por que você faz isso comigo? – Mordeu os lábios enquanto colocava fundo os dedos, me fazendo gemer um pouco alto. O movimento era conforme a outra música de Britney tocava no fundo, fechei meus olhos e apertei o lençol com força, tentando controlar aquele prazer inteiro.

Não por muito tempo. Quando abri meus olhos vi Darren me chupando novamente, ainda com o movimento nos dedos. O tesão me contagiava de uma maneira que nunca havia me sentido antes, como se fosse indescritível. Era como se eu necessitasse gritar.

- Darren! – Gemi como uma súplica. – Não me faça implorar por você.

- Não faria, bebê. – Darren sorriu com seu melhor sorriso e tirou seus dedos de mim, se ajoelhando na minha frente, segurando meu quadril com força.

Antes que eu pensasse alguma coisa a cabeça do membro de Darren já pedia passagem. O cantor forçava meu quadril pra baixo, me fazendo querer gritar e chorar de prazer ao mesmo tempo. Mordia meus lábios de tanto prazer, era como se ele fosse uma parte de mim. – Darren... – Foi a única coisa que consegui falar. Outras palavras não me vinham à cabeça.

- Christopher, você... – Darren parecia no mesmo estado que eu. – Você é meu. – Enfatizou o meu, me puxando e finalmente ficando totalmente dentro de mim. Gemi desesperadamente. – Oh, não geme desse jeito... Você...

Gemi novamente apenas para enlouquecer Darren ainda mais, e parece que consegui. Darren se apoiou no meu peito e começou o movimento de entrar e sair, me deixando sem voz para gritar ou gemer, me deixando sem chão. Aquele homem conseguia tirar meu ar.

Darren soltou uma das mãos do meu quadril e começou a me masturbar forte, com força. Eu jurava que poderia morrer de prazer se fosse possível. Levantei meus braços e deixei Darren me enlouquecer, dando estocadas e passando a mão por meu corpo. Ele me fazia me sentir muito desejado e sexy.

- Christopher, porra. – Mordeu os lábios quando passou a mão por meu peito. E então continuou a forçar, cada vez mais fundo. Minha vontade era gritar, pegar aquele homem e nunca mais soltar.

As janelas, apesar do pouco calor que fazia fora da casa, estavam embaçadas de tão quente que era nossa respiração. Darren voltou suas mãos ao meu quadril, então levei as minhas até meu membro me masturbando. Isso deixou Darren louco, mordendo os lábios e gemendo baixinho. Aquela visão... Comecei a acompanhar com o quadril a velocidade do membro dele.

- Chris, devagar... Eu vou gozar... – Disse arrastado.

- Então goze, pra mim. – Falei rouco, fazendo Darren jogar a cabeça e os cachos pra trás. O moreno aumentou a força das estocadas se entregando, aumentei a velocidade da masturbação, queria que gozássemos juntos.

- Eu... Eu... – Darren dizia arrastado, forçando cada vez mais. Assenti e então fechou os olhos, despejando seu líquido dentro de mim. Aproveitei e continuei com a masturbação. Darren respirava lentamente.

- Eu também... – Fechei os olhos e me entreguei.

- Não vamos desperdiçar isso. – Abri meus olhos e vi Darren sorrindo e olhando meu pênis com luxúria, se aproximou e colocou tudo na boca, terminando seu serviço. Assim que ele saiu de mim senti como se um pedaço faltasse, era ele que era totalmente meu. Gozei logo em seguida, e Darren engoliu tudo.

Subiu na cama logo depois, deitando a cabeça no meu peito que respirava lentamente também. – Somos muito bons nisso. – Falei com um sorriso, acariciando os cachos do homem cansado ao meu lado.

- Com certeza. – Suspirou. Um silêncio se instalou no quarto, quando Darren o quebrou: - O que acontecerá amanhã quando sairmos na rua?

- Não pense no amanhã, pense no agora. Está bom demais para nos preocuparmos com outra coisa. – Suspirei puxando Darren mais pra perto.

- Feliz aniversário. – Ele disse arrastado, fechando os olhos e se aconchegando em mim.

- Não poderia haver presente melhor.

E a última coisa que ouvi antes de cair em um sono profundo foi o tom da voz de Darren, também cansada me repetir a seguinte frase: - São meus, os seus olhos de corujas. – E então dormimos abraçados, tão certo e tão simples como um simples raio de sol, em uma situação tão complexa e complicada como a maior das tempestades.

Independente, enfrentaríamos juntos.

**- São meus, os seus olhos de coruja.** – Respondi já sem forças.


End file.
